Field Trip
by InfiniteDarkShadows
Summary: It's Friday and there is a field trip to the aquarium in biology class, But Miku and Luka won't stop lovin each other! Contains Content like Fluff, and Suggestive Themes


It was currently the morning and miku was walking to school. Every Morning she would meet up with her girlfriend luka. Thats right, luka is her girlfriend. She decided that she was a lesbian, and luka was so beautiful. She had a nice wrack and long flowing pink hair. Miku herself was on the pretty side as well with her mint blue hair. So she saw luka waiting for right now.

"Luka chan?"

"Mikkkuuuu channn! Good Morning!" said luka as they started hugging

"Ahhh… such a beautiful morning."

"Yeah… I love you miku."

"And I love you luka!"

"Ohhhh… you should see what I got!"

So luka reached into her purse and pulled out a wrapper of pockies. She opened it and put one in her mouth. She closed her eyes with the pocky sticking out of her mouth so she was impling that she wanted miku to shared it with her. So miku did just that. They ate their respected sides and shared a deep passionate kiss. Len was walking across the street and noticed that both girls were making out.

"Welp, I knew they were both lesbians..." len figured as he ignored it

Miku and luka stopped french kissing because luka had some big news.

"Guess what miku chan?"

"What, babe?"

"Today's friday and its gonna be the best friday of our lives!"

"Whys that?"

"Today we have a field trip to the aquarium for biology, so we don't have to do a damn thing!"

"Awesome! We could just make out on the bus and grab each others breasts while we're doing!"

"Exactly!, lets get going!" said luka as she took mikus hand and started running

So they made it to the classroom on time. The teacher lined everyone up. They headed out the door with miku and luka still holding hands. They boarded the bus and the couple ran to the way back so no one could see them. Len was on that same bus since he was still taking biology, he decided to sit in a seat where he could see miku and luka lovin while he listened a playlist of all the naruto theme songs.

Miku reached into her purse, pulled out caramel lip stick, and applied it on her lips. Luka was more than ready to see what it tasted like. They started kissing again then miku grabbed one of lukas d cup breasts. Then luka did something different then grabbing mikus breasts, she reached into mikus skirt and noticed that her panties were the same shade of blue as her hair. Luka started to reach into her baby blue panties, and miku did the same with luka. Luka also had matching pink underwear and hair. But just when it was getting intense (Len had a massive boner btw) the bus arrived at the aquarium. They just tried to act normal now and everyone got off the bus. They were first greeted by an instructor. He explained boring stuff like the food chain between all the different sea creatures. Once they were done with lunch, it was time to take the bus back to school. While they were waiting for the bus. Miku and luka were laying all over each other on the little couches, with their coats acting as blankets.

"Once we get back, schools out, you're coming to my house!"

"Yeah, can't wait!" As previously stated, the students were getting back from the aquarium, miku and luka were so excited to get home and "Play" Once everyone got on the bus, miku and luka started making out agin with another flavor of lip gloss, this time it was pineapple lip gloss. Len was watching again, but the bus arrived back at school before miku and luka even knew it. The bell rang once they got there, and the couple ran away as fast as they could to luka's house while they were holding hands. Both of their parents weren't home so it didn't matter what they did. They approached the house, and luka unlocked the door with her house key only then lukas cat was jumping on miku.

"Hey, kitty quit jumping off my girlfriend!" ordered luka as the cat was running away

"So what should we do first?" miku asked

"Let's take a bath!"

"Great idea!"

So miku and luka both ran into the bathroom. Luka turned on the water and both decided to play in lukas room before the bathtub was full. Miku opened lukas draw and ripped out all her panties. Luka saw this and joined her in the panty raid (Even though it was her own underwear) Miku took off her shirt, and she was wearing no bra exposing her perky breasts. Miku slipped off her soaked blue panties with her skirt still on and put on lukas very small black thong. Miku shook her booty In front of luka, luka quickly started slapping mikus buttcheeks with mikus hips wiggling. Luka then ran off and noticed the bathtub was full. She took miku this and they ran into the bathroom. They took off what remaining clothing they had on and hopped into the hot water. Miku grabbed the shampoo, squeezed it into her hands, and rubbed into lukas bright hair. Luka return the favor and removed mikus hair bands, pulling her hair down from pig tails, so now she had long flowing hair too. Miku handed luka the shampoo and scrubbed mikus aqua blue hair. After that, miku and luka grabbed two shower heads. Miku grabbed the body wash and squeezed it into her shower head. She handed the shower head to luka and she did the same. They scrubbed each other down from head to toe. Then mikus lowered her shower head and slapped lukas butt with it. Luka giggled and tackled miku. The bath water got all over the floor but then miku grabbed and massaged lukas breasts. Luka groaned and got miku up, they started kissing and rubbed their soaked bodies together. Then miku kissed lukas breasts and then luka kneeled down, kissing mikus tummy. Luka sunk all the water. They got out of the bathtub all naked and wet. Luka grabbed the towel and dried each other off with the same towel, the towel was on their heads so they could cuddle while they dried off.

"Damn… that was nice!"

"Yeah… so romantic luka!"

"Okay, Play with me more!" luka said seductevelybr /

"Luka! Hold on!"

"Whats wrong sweetie?"

"I don't have any clothes for tonight!"

"Thats alright, I have plenty of pajamas you can wear they're really comfy."

"Can't wait to see them!"

"So the girls ran into lukas room all naked.

"Can I wear any of your panties honey?"

"Sure, I'd do anything for you pick any pair you want!"

So miku picked green lace panties, she slipped them on her feet and pulled them up her legs. The panties were see through so you could still see her privates through them.

"Now wheres the pajamas at?"

"The bottom draw!"

Miku bent over with her ass exposed and luka tapped it. Luka decided to wear a pair of red lace panties and she slipped them on. Miku picked out a pair of black and white hello kitty pajamas. She put the shirt on and pulled the pants up.

"What pajamas do you want to wear?" Miku questioned her girlfriend who was wearing nothing but red panties

"The bright purple nightgown right there!"

Miku handed luka the dress. Luka slipped it on over her shoulders and now it was all on her. They were already sitting next to each other so then miku asked "So whatcha wanna do now?"

"PANTY FIGHT!" shouted Miku

Each girl picked up as many pairs at a time and threw them many of them at each other.

"Who ever catches 3 pairs in there mouth wins!" luka informed

So luka threw the first pair to miku as she bit the string and caught it. Miku threw the next pair and luka caught it but she almost fell on the ground. Miku threw the next pair and therefore missed. Luka tossed another pair and luka threw the next pair, miku caught it, and she hit the back wall. She picked up another pair, luka jumped for it and she fell on the bed. So the winner was luka since she caught 3 in her mouth. Miku rolled over on the bed and luka took the panties out of her mouth, rolling next to miku. Luka pulled over the blankets and bed sheets. Miku turned off the lamp and they were in the bed snuggling

"That was the best night ever!, good night miku!"

"Good night luka!" repiled miku as both girls fell asleep


End file.
